Fantasies Fulfilled!
by sushified
Summary: This is a funny story about the scoobies being attacked by some demon that can make their fantasies come true. Wait until you see what they are! R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Season-** Y'know, I really don't know what season this takes place in. I don't keep track of the seasons to tell you the truth, I just watch it.

**Characters-** I don't know if these characters were even all in the same seasons together, but they're in here. They are- Buffy (doi), Xander, Cordy, Willow, Oz, Giles, Spike, and maybe some other people as the story goes on.

**Rating-** I have it rated Teen because there's some violence and some coarse language.

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Chapter one- The Fantasy Demon**

Somewhere in some old misty, foggy, smelly, swampy tunnel in some part of California, a group of vamps were in a summoning circle. Candles were placed around it and there was a pentagram in the middle, drawn with chalk. As they chanted in some ancient language, the ground started to crack and tremble. They continued to chant as it split open and beams of light came bursting out.

"Arise Fantasy Demon! Go forth and terrorize the slayer and her friends! Mwa ha ha!" cackled one of the vamps.

A ball of glorious pink glowing light came floating out of the tremor and faced them. They stared in wonder and confusion as the ball stared them down. In a flash, it zipped out the door without warning.

"Hey boss?" asked one of them as he looked at the vamp that summoned the 'beast'.

"Yeah?"

"Why did we send a fantasy demon again?"

"Benny, I've gone over this twenty-seven times as of last Wednesday! Oh well, I'll tell you one last time. The reason we sent a fantasy demon is so that their wildest dreams will come true! While they're in la la land, staring at all their most wanted things happening, we'll swoop in there and attack them! They won't know what hit 'em!" grinned the vamp as he rubbed his hands together in satisfaction.

"Oooohhhh!" said the other guy.

The boss made a disgusted face at his minion and went back to doing what ever it is that vampires do.

Over in Sunnydale, the scoobies were at Giles' place, playing charades. Xander was on the floor flopping around like a fish out of water while Cordelia was trying to guess what he was.

"Um, a pez dispenser? ... A work-out video? ...Giles fighting crime?"

The pink ball flew over to the window and peered into the window. It examined what was going on inside and asked itself "Why did they send me here again? I really need to pay more attention to these things. Oh well, they never should have interrupted me while my soaps were on. I think I was supposed to fulfill someone's fantasies... who's was it again?"

She observed them all, and finally decided on Giles. "That man looks like he could use some happiness. Yes, he definitely needs some happiness."

She simply passed through the window and launched herself into Giles' throat. He started flailing around as everyone screamed.

"Oh my goodness Buffy do something!" screamed Willow.

"Like what!" hollered Buffy back.

They watched as Giles calmed down and began to sit up against the recliner. His face was pale and he was sweating pretty hard.

"By George, what just happened?" asked Xander as he got up. He paused, thought for a second, and then something clicked in his brain. "Hold on a second, did I just speak with an English accent?" he asked with a even thicker one.

"Blimey, I think you are!" exclaimed Oz. He then clamped his hand over his mouth after realizing what he said.

"Giles, do you have something to do with this?" asked Cordelia, an accent escaping her lips too.

"What makes you think I have anything to do with this?" asked Giles as he got up.

"Hhhmm, that bizarre pink creature manifests in you, and we all get engli-fied!" she accused.

"Well even if it was me, you'd think I'd have some control over it, right?"

"Well," said Willow, butting in, "perhaps that creature was a demon of some sorts."

"Now what kind of demon would go about doing this?" asked Cordelia as she spread her arms out, referring to everyone.

"Perhaps a fantasy demon," said Giles. "I believe I have read about one before, they get inside of you and make your fondest dreams a reality..."

Their jaws dropped. "Are you dingy?" asked Xander. "Your fondest dreams are us having english accents!"

"Well, I have imagined you guys with a bit more sophistication, but I do have other desires..." as soon as Giles finished saying that, the door opened to reveal the once dead Jenny Calender.

**Ok, kinda short chapter. I will updating really soon. Leave a review pretty pretty please with a cherry on top? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rupert's heart almost stopped right then and there. "J-Jenny?" he stuttered as he slowly lifted his hand up and reached out to her. "I-Is that really you?"

"Yes, yes it is," she answered, not sounding dazed, crept out, or possessed in any way.

The others were speechless as they watched Giles race over to Jenny and embrace her in his arms. Obviously, that thing _was_ making his wishes come true. Now all they needed to know was where it came from and what it was.

"Do you suppose it's all a bunch of gobbldy-gook like all the other stuff that usually happens? I mean, our fears weren't actually real that one time, so perhaps Jenny isn't real," asked Xander.

"Highly doubtful..." said Buffy as she watched them make out. "How on earth could you make-out with a hallucination?"

"Giles, stop. You are scaring the children," said Cordelia as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry..." he said as he straightened out his glasses.

"Listen up, we have to conjure up a way to get that being out of you, so we can return to normal again," said Willow.

A frown quickly appeared on his face. He didn't like the idea of things going back to normal. All he wanted was to be with Jenny, nothing else.

"What if I want it like this?" he asked.

"Well, that would put one check under yes, and everyone else under no. Giles, that thing might be causing you to be a little daft, we'd better get it out and see what it is..." said Xander.

"No, NO!" screamed Giles as he started to back up. "I don't want to!" he screamed. He grabbed Jenny by the arm and ran the other direction. Of course, he slammed right into a wall (silly Giles) and fell unconscious.

Everyone gasped and ran over to him, checking if he was ok. He started to stir and moan. Having enough, the pink light flowed out of his mouth and back into the air.

"_Oh God that hurt... what a moron, I'm getting outa here._" thought the ball to herself. She studied the others for a second, and then flowed into Xander. Jenny instantly vanished, and the others regained their normal speech. Xander seemed to be choking as he grasped at this throat. Once the light settled, something unexpected happened.

He started to develop impressive biceps and triceps. His stomach was totally ripped and had a nice chest too. "Woah... check me out!" he grinned as he got up. He flexed his humongous muscles in approval. "Geesh, I feel like I could take down The Hulk!"

"Xander, your wish was to be totally buff! How lame is that?" smirked Buffy.

"Hey, I'm liking it!" smiled Cordelia as she checked out her boyfriend.

"Now how are we going to get it out of _him_? He'll totally rip us apart if we try!" stated Oz.

"You're right," said Xander as he picked up Cordelia and placed her delicately on his shoulder. "So don't try and stop me while we go off and rid Sunnydale of all demonic things! Ha ha!" And with that, he burst through the wall and headed off to who knows where.

"Great, obviously Xander wanted to be an ultimate fighter and go save the town," said Oz as they watched Xander rampage down the street.

"How will we stop him?" asked Willow, looking worried.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," said Buffy as she stared off into the distance.

Over in the cemetery, Xander was totally kicking butt. Demons were coming at him left and right, and he clobbered each one. A strangely enthusiastic Cordelia was sitting on the ground, cheering him on.

"Let me finish slaying these, and we'll go get some ice cream, ok?" he called as he karate chopped another demon.

She giggled in delight as he killed the last of them. "Come on precious, let's go," he said as he put his massive arm around her shoulder. He stopped in his tracks when he was confronted by the others, except Willow.

"Not you guys again," he sighed. "Listen, I've gone solo and I'm doing just fine. I'm kicking bunches of demon butt, and I'm having the time of my life, so please let me be."

"Can't let you do that," said Buffy. "We have to leave the world the way it's supposed to be Xander."

"Well I don't like it the other way!" he cried. He was just about to strike at Buffy, when there was a loud clanging noise. Xander let out a moan, and then fell right over. Willow was standing behind him, shovel in hand.

"Good going Will!" smiled Oz as he gave her a congratulatory hug.

"How could you do this to him! He was just-"

Cordelia suddenly fell quiet as the pink light escaped from Xander's mouth.

"DON'T LET IT GET YOU!" screamed Buffy as they all took off in opposite directions.

The ball just sighed and started flying after whoever it wanted to. Buffy was racing through the cemetery at full speed when she rammed straight into Spike.

"Slow down Slayer, what's the rush?" he asked as he brushed off his coat.

"No time to explain! Just follow me!" she breathed as she grasped his arm and drug him behind her.

"Where exactly are we going?" he asked as he stumbled after her.

"Away from the light!" she answered back as they kept running.

"And why are we running away from the light?"

Buffy stopped, to catch her breath and explain what was going on. "Ok, there's this really weird demon that if it gets you, it makes your wildest fantasies come true. The only problem is the fantasies may be benefitting you, but hurting someone else. So don't let it get you, or the result will most likely be a catastrophe. Wait... yes it would be a catastrophe in your case."

Spike thought for a moment, and then let out a sinister chuckle. "Buffy, look, I'm a vampire. I don't give a damn if I wind up hurting someone else, or totally flipping the earth upside down. That fantasy demon sounds pretty tempting right now, think of all the stuff I could do. I think I'll go find it,"

"No! Spike, don't! You don't understand! It'll make you go-"

Spike had already turned around to head back the other direction. To his surprise, the ball of light was coming straight at him, 100mph. His eyes widened as it didn't slow down. It rammed into his throat and entered his body. He fell over from the impact and also started to squirm.

Buffy raced over to him to see what happened. "Spike! Spike! Can you hear me?" she said as she nudged him a little.

His eyes snapped open and were glowing an amberish gold. His arm quickly reached up and grasped Buffy's arm so tightly, it was starting to bleed. An evil cackle filled the night sky, accompanied by a female scream..

**Oh no, what will happen? What could his fantasies be? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did you do that! Why did you have to do that! I wasn't harming anyone!" Cried Xander as the group walked around the cemetery, searching for Buffy.

"Look, Xander, we had to do it, you were going a little nutty. Now just drop the subject and look for Buffy." said an annoyed Willow.

"I'm right here," said a female voice.

They all cocked their heads to see a sight they'd never ever thought they'd see. There was Buffy clinging to Spike. Everyone's Jaw dropped.

"B-Buffy!" stuttered Xander.

"Oh yeah, it's me. And I'm happier than ever,"she grinned as she continued clutching to Spike.

They were all confused. Was this Buffy's fantasy, or was it Spike's? They hoped to god it was Spike's.

"Well now, what was all this fuss about this fantasy demon being so bad? Works fine to me," said Spike as he draped an arm around Buffy and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Spike, you bastard!" growled Xander. He was about to go over there and give him a piece of his mind, but Willow pulled him back.

Buffy gasped and said "Don't talk to Spikey that way!"

"Buffy, snap out of it!" yelled Xander. "That's a demon inside of him that's making you love him!"

"Listen," said Spike as he casually leaned back against a gravestone that had the name marked- Anita Bath. "I'll make you a deal. You can join me in taking over the world, and I won't kill you. I am offering you to be my right-hand people. You'd get special treatment, your own palace, servants, while the rest of the world is burning to death. What do you say?"

"Spike, if you want us to help you so bad, why don't you just make us?" asked Cordelia.

"I just wanted to see what you would say," he said.

"Well the answer is no, and we're going to get that demon out of you once and for all!" screamed Xander as he launched at Spike, fist in the air.

Spike was becoming extremely bothered with Xander trying to attack him, so he simply waved his hand and in a flash, Xander was gone. In his place, was the cutest, fluffiest, big-eyed kitten the world has ever seen. They all gasped, while Xander mewed.

"What the Hell was that for!" growled Oz as he pointed to the cute little Xander.

"Self defense?" shrugged Spike. "Aw, what the heck, I thought it'd be funny."

"Funny my ass. Come on Spike, what's your problem?" demanded Oz.

"I don't have a problem, I just became the most powerful being on earth. I can do whatever I fancy, and no one can stop me," said Spike.

"Ooh, I like a man with power..." cooed Buffy.

"This is ridiculous," said Oz as he folded his arms and closed his eyes, trying to think of a way to stop this madness.

"You're right, this is. Better fix it," said Spike, a hint of an evil scheme in his voice.

He clenched his fists and started to focus. A wave of jet black energy was starting to twist around him. A vein on his forehead was becoming visible as he focused more and more power. Oz started running over to Spike to stop him, but he was too late. There was a flash of light. But not a bright, white light, it was the darkest, blackest, most evil light you could think of. A large, creepy blanket of darkness covered the Earth, leaving destruction in it's wake. Once it was gone, the world was changed.

All the plants and bushes and stuff were now withered and dead. The sun was to never rise again, and an evil full moon would take its place for eternity. Demons crawled out of their hiding places, to rampage about and wreak havoc, all under Spike's command. Spike laughed as he looked at his new empire.

Oz, who was standing about two feet away from Spike while all this happened, scampered back over to the others.

"Great, now what?" asked Cordelia as she held Xander tightly in her arms.

"I really don't- Oz?"asked Willow. She noticed he was staring at his hands, which were rapidly transforming. "Oh no," she breathed.

Oz looked up at them, and knew what he had to do. He quickly scampered off in the other direction, transformations still progressing. "I'm really sorry!" he cried as he faded into the forest.

"Could this _get_ any worse!" cried Cordelia.

She spoke too soon. The ground in the cemetery started to vibrate, and a horde of zombies came bursting through it.

Cordelia was becoming extremely frustrated with Spike and his fantasies. "Spike, you really got to think about stuff before you do them," said Cordelia as she got up, still holding Xander.

"Oh really?" he asked, "And what makes you say that?"

"Well, yeah, I understand you're a vampire and you like destruction and all that stuff. Still, look at it this way, you get a kick outa scaring the crap outa people, right? Well, there won't be anymore people to scare the crap out of, or even drink from once all these demons and stuff get a hold of them," she explained, stepping closer.

Spike thought a moment, "I can see where you're going. But why are you telling me this?" he asked as he leaned towards her, eying her suspiciously.

"Catch!" she yelled as she tossed Xander at his face. Xander instantly ejected his claws and began to scrape up his face. Spike screeched in agony as Xander continued to rip him apart. Spike thrust Xander off his face and slammed him to the ground. Xander shook it off and launched at his leg. He sank his teeth into Spike's leg and was intent not to let go. Spike violently shook his leg, trying to get the feline off.

Soon, Spike stopped moving. He just stood there, in a daze. Then, the pink light flew out of his throat and looked really pissed. "Listen mister, I ain't staying in there no longer if I'm going to get mauled by a kitten! Your fantasy sucked anyways, I'll go find someone worthwhile!"

"No! Please! Don't!" cried Spike as he reached out for her. It was too late. The world returned to its former glory in one quick flash.

"So long sucka!" she called back as she flew off.

Spike was on the ground crying while the now human Xander got up and looked at him. He gave him a good kick in the side and said "That was for Buffy..."

Xander went over to help the dazed Buffy get up and regain balance. "Thanks Xander," she said as she rubbed her forehead. "Boy, I hope I never have to do that again."

"Me too," said Xander.

After that, the Scoobies went back home after they found Oz. They finished their game of charades, in which Xander's team won, 5-2. They never did find that demon again. They figured she was probably off granting some crazy person's wish or something. Whatever it was, it obviously wasn't doing much harm.

(Over in Europe somewhere) "Oh my goodness! I've finally got a manly scream! Awesome!" grinned Wesley.

**THE END**

**Well, that's it for the story. Pretty short. Oh well, just leave a review and tell me what you thought. Thanks!**


End file.
